1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus determining whether any of light-emitting element array chips are defective.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using light-emitting element array chips receives print data from a personal computer (PC) and forms an image by using light-emitting elements. When the light-emitting elements emit light, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor drum in the image forming apparatus. Thereafter, a print image is output through development, transfer, and fusing processes.
A light-emitting element array chip included among the light-emitting element array chips may be defective. Light-emitting elements of a defective light-emitting element array chip may not emit light, thus causing an error. That is, an error may occur in which some printing data is not being printed on paper.